welcome_to_the_arkfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
}}| } }} } | }} }} | |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Life Expectancy | style="font-size:85%;" | >100 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Male Height | style="font-size:85%;" | 5’1”-6’5” (155cm-196cm) |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Female Height' | style="font-size:85%;" | 4’10”-6’0” (147cm-183cm) |} “Reach for greater heights.” — Unknown'' '''Humans' are a Race in Empyrean's Ark and are one of the more common races in Cordiali. Alongside the fantastical races that reside in Cordiali, the humans have managed to live among them despite being the weakest of the races in many regards. They were not as strong as the Volkans or the Teragys, nor as magically apt as the two factions of elves, yet if there was one thing the humans could boast about it was their versatility. While they could not excel in one large aspect much like the other races, the humans used their ingenuity and peerless imagination to build themselves into the better, industrialized civilization that they are known for today. History Humans throughout history have lived in the shadows of the many races that dot the land. During the Fantastical Era, they are much likened to the humans of old who were at the mercy of disease, monsters, and their fellow sentient dwellers of Cordiali. However, after the rise of Empyrean’s Ark, humans believed that it was a sign that it was time for them to rise above the other races. Through a steady period of improving both technology and medicine, humans began proving more formidable than ever before. Their population boomed because of it, and the small settlements they resided in no longer satisfied their hunger for progress and power. The Great Crusade takes place soon after and the Anuri’s lives are changed forever as they become integrated into modern human society, their old homes torn asunder to make way for the growing populace. This ushered in the Era of Progress, in which many technological feats bolstered the livelihood of the human race. Each bit of improvement to their society however brought about consequences to others, and it finally reached the boiling point once the Solasi and the Volkans were directly affected by the humans. The Schism decimates populations on both sides along with leaving lasting scars on the continent of Escua, arcane energy and industrial machines polluting the land. It was through this conflict that bore deep hatred between the parties that participated, only becoming placated over time after the First Expedition into Empyrean’s Ark. The humans, along with the help of scientists and scholars from other races, worked on the first blimp ship that brought about the age of exploration. If this small team of different yet like-minded people could put aside their history for such a noble goal, then surely the rest of the world can? The answer was a big yes, as the Treaty of Alentra allowed races to intermingle again as interest in exploring the uncharted world above superseded old grudges. Humans lead the charge in streamlining the designs for blimp ships, and soon the age of exploration brings about a unity that was never seen before. Culture Humans are the most technologically advanced species in Cordiali, spearing the industrial movement, their societies are rife with gadgets to compensate for their lack of magic. Humans have created industrial cities in which to gather and continue to expand, most of these cities sporting airship ports and even electricity. Technology is made to make up for the fact that humans are incapable of using magic but can still be effected by it. Education Humans have formulated a method to teach young children at an early age in school gatherings so that their offspring can learn in a environment with fellow peers. Some high ranking humans are taught at home by private tutors to facilitate a specific learning environment. Religion Lorem Ipsum Trivia * TBA Gallery Category:Races |}